


Angels

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blackmail, Funny, Gen, Prompt Fic, Singing, drunk!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much alcohol and a sadistic partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on Avengerskink:
> 
> [gen or any/any] Clint swaggers & sings his way to a jail cell  
> Undercover Clint sings and dances to pop songs (possibly either drunk off his ass or keeping in character, whatever) on the way to a jail cell (not an execution please), because he is just that fabulous.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvK2FeaJQFA
> 
> Natasha has copies of the video, taken from the jail's cameras. Blackmailing and/or shenanigans ensue. :D

_Two years ago:_

While Coulson went to bail Clint out of jail, Natasha had to sneak into the police station and get all the footage that might contain Barton. She doesn't have much time so she takes all of the tapes around. Back at the headquarters she started watching the tapes and soon she found it.

_And through it all she offers me protection_  
_A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong_

Two officers dragging a rat-arsed, cuffed Clint to one of the cells while he tries to dance and sings full-throated.

_And down the waterfall_  
_Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me_

The other prisoners started to scream that he should shut up or making lewd comments about his dancing. Was that really sort of a Feather step? The officers had to hold him, otherwise he'd fell on his drunken ass.

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_  
_I'm loving angels instead_

He giggles. And flirts with one of the cops.  
The two policemen finally got him to the cell and locked him in. But that doesn't stop Clint. He's still singing aloud and strikes only every other note. 

_When I'm feeling weak_  
_And my pain walks down a one way street_  
_I look above_  
_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_  
_And as the feeling grows_  
_She brings flesh to my bones_  
_And when love is dead_  
_I'm loving angels instead_

In the end, Barton manages to lay down on the cot and fell into some sort of alcohol-related coma.  
Before Coulson returns with Clint, she's copying the tape. Maybe some day this could be helpful, she smiles.

The next day she found him sitting in the cafeteria, with an enormous hangover, his hair a total mess and a cup of coffee in his hands. She can't resist to tease him.  
“Really, Barton? Robbie Williams?”  
With blood-shot eyes he looked up from his coffee.  
“Oh no!” he groaned, fully aware that she won't let him off of this hook too soon.  
Natasha smiled and Clint dropped his head to the table. He's screwed.

Present day:  
The whole team's sitting in the kitchen at Stark-Tower, having breakfast when Coulson strolls in.  
“Morning, guys. Barton, Romanov, I need one of you for a mission.”  
Clint looks up from his coffee, mumbles “What kind of mission?”  
“ATF busted an arms dealer and we need him escorted to our facility in New Mexico.”  
Natasha and Clint looked at each other, then, out of the blue, she started to hum a song and Tony, who sits besides her, recognizes it as Robbie Williams' Angels.  
“Really? You still want to play this card?” Barton bursts out while he blushes. Steve and Tony exchange glances, Bruce looks confused and Thor just smirks.  
Clint leaves with Coulson, still swearing quiet, when Natasha finally looks up at her Team members.  
“Not today, guys. Maybe one day I'll tell you... or show you.” she smiles. And that was the creepiest thing, the others have ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
